The use of dental implants and prostheses in the field of dentistry for replacing lost teeth or teeth that must be extracted for any reason is extremely widespread. Generally, dental prosthesis implantation process is performed in several phases including, first, a minor surgical procedure for inserting the implant in bone. In general, a waiting time of a few months must then be provided to allow the gum to heal and cover the implant, while osseointegration, i.e., the integration of dental implant inside the patient's bone, occurs at the same time. Next, the upper part of the implanted dental implant must be accessed to place a healing post, such that the gum can heal around same. Finally, models of the patient's set of teeth will be taken with which a suitable dental prosthesis that can be installed in said dental implant will be made.
The phases described in the preceding paragraph require inserting various elements in and extracting them from the installed dental implant, each of them with specific functions (healing post, transfer elements for preparing molds of the dental piece, posts for coupling the prosthesis, etc.). All these elements are coupled by means of screwing the elements in and unscrewing them from the already installed dental implant, which can be a very laborious method for the specialist as well as being unpleasant and uncomfortable for the patient.
Therefore, there is a need in the art of a system which allows coupling various elements on a dental implant in a simpler and quicker manner compared to the systems known to date in the field of dentistry.